inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 21 (Crown): The Final Battle
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Universe Eleven *Blue Eleven *Green Eleven Episode 21 (Crown): The Final Battle "Alright, guys! Remember what you guys have learned from your training!" Coach Miyazaki announced. "This is it, minna! Let's show them what we've got!" Isamu encouraged them. "Yeah!" They all cheered. Then a gust of wind came about, and after that Green Eleven showed up. "It's them!" The Captain of the team came to introduce himself once more. "Line up!" The referee said, and so they did. Isamu and Shin shook hands, and Shin grinned devilishly. "I'll crush you and Universe Eleven." He said darkly and squeezed his hand. Isamu didn't even so much as flinch, "The same to you. Let's have a good match." "Hah, will do." And then they got in their positions. Referee blows the whistle to start the match. Commentator: The match between Green Eleven and Universe Eleven is about to begin! What will the first half of the match look like?! I look very much forward to the game! "Yes, yes. He wants to see Japan crushed? What a pity. He'll be crushed too." Hideyoshi commented, getting annoyed. "Now, now. Let's focus on this shall we? It's a life or death situation." Yu said. "I suppose so." "Get on with it!" Their forward, namely Kenta, was in possession of the ball. He then dribbled the ball but was shortly stopped by Ryoko. "You're not getting past me!" "Are you sure about that?" Kenta said, smirking. "Yeah!" Then she tried to steal the ball and was really close to until Kenta made her unbalance by tripping her. "Hey! That's cheating!" Hideyoshi said, seeing this. "Oh, defending your girlfriend aren't you?" Kenta sneered. "Shut up!" Hideyoshi came up and said, "I won't let you! K SLASHHHH!!!" And tried yet again to steal the ball from him but Kenta easily slid past him without using any hissatsu technique. Commentator: Incredible! Kenta has slipped past Hideyoshi and Ryoko in a blink of an eye and without using any hissatsu technique!! Will he make it in the goal?! "Shut up, commentator! And why he is playing all by himself anyway?!" Hideyoshi said, furiously. Then he turned to Ryoko and called out, "Ryoko, you okay?" "Yeah!" she said, waving her hand. Yu went up to him and punched him playfully in the arm. "Hey, what was that for?" Yu winked and said, "I see you. Keep it up." "I'll kill you!" Hideyoshi said, half joking. Kenta then saw that he was going to get marked because he saw Honami coming up to mark him. "Fat chance I'm getting marked!" And then he saw an opening at another teammate, whose name is Kei. "Kei!" He said, passing the ball to him. "Finally passing the ball to someone else, eh?" Hideyoshi said. "Jun!" "Got it!" He tried to intercept the ball but Kei was much faster. "Slowpoke!" Kei said, sticking out his tongue. "What was that?!" Jun said, getting all worked up. "Kai!" Jun said, motioning him. "Yeah, yeah. I got you." He said, backing him up. "Alright, let's try this new hissatsu technique on him!" "What?! But it's incomplete!" Jun said. "I know, I know. But we still gotta try it. COME ON OUT, AGGRESSIVE BEATTT!!!!" He put his left hand on his chest, then his hand glowed with green colored energy and he tried to steal the ball. Kei, seeing this, used his hissatsu technique. "What a cool hissatsu technique! But it won't beat mine!" He smirked, and said, "LET'S DO THIS, BIG CARRDDDOOO!!!!" He held out a red card from his shirt and jumped high in the air and slammed the big card to the ground which made Kai fly away, and with that, he got away with the ball. "Kai!" Jun said, running up to him. "Leave me! I'm fine!" "But--!" "The ball!!" Commentator: Wow, what a splendid play! In just a few minutes, Green Eleven has advanced to the front lines! None of them could block Kenta and Kei! Will he make it in?! "Damn it, I should have used that hissatsu technique after all." Hideyoshi said, cursing underneath his breath. "Come on, now's not the time for that." Yu chided. "Yeah, yeah. Oh, shoot. They got us!" "Don't worry, Oshiro is there." "But Kei is pretty powerful. You don't even know if he's going to be the one shooting. "Oshiro!" Isamu said, he needs a backup, and since Isamu is the goalkeeper this time, Oshiro was his defender. "I got you, Captain. No problemo." Kei whistled, "Sounding cool there, eh, defender-san?" "What's with these nicknames?!" Oshiro said, gritting his teeth. "Well, I don't know your name." "You don't need to know." Oshiro said darkly. "Wow, what an unfriendly guy." "Get on with it. You won't get past me." Kei laughed then. "Who said I was shooting?" He then kicked the ball backwards. "Decoy?!" Oshiro thought. "Need some help, bro?" Kazuo said, concerned. "Yeah." Then he touched his scarf, "It's my turn." But then something didn't add up. He looked up in the air. "Shoot! He's up there?! What the hell?! Is he's flying?!" Kazuo said, astonished. "How do you like my hissatsu technique, Sato?!" Shin said. He was a forward for the team and he was going to shoot his first goal. "Not even your defender can defend me!!!" He said, laughing. This pissed off both Oshiro and Kazuo. Oshiro then jumped as well. "What?!" Hideyoshi exclaimed. "This guy's incredible!" Yu said, agreeing. "Hah! You're on the same level as me. Well, this is going to be fun. I'll shoot you down! COME ON OUT, PHOENIX BULLETTOOO!!!!" Shin was flying, alright. And with such radiance at that too. He had his wings spread out, just like a phoenix, a beautiful phoenix. The ball was in the giant bird's mouth, and then when it opened its mouth, it shot bullets. Oshiro got shot down as well. "Shoot! What the hell is this guy?!" Kazuo exclaimed, cursing as he fell. "CAPTAIN!!!" They all said. "I won't let you make it in! DEATTTHHH HANDDOOO KAIIII!!!!!" He tried to catch it with all his might, but the power was just too immense. "AHHHHH!!!!" Referee blows the whistle. Commentator: WHAT A FABULOUS FIRST HALF!!!! GREEN ELEVEN HAS STOLE ONE POINT ALREADY!!!! Their captain, Kamioka Shin and Green Eleven has made a wonderful play! The score is now 1-0!!!!! Green Eleven is in the lead!! "This team... Green Eleven... is powerful!" Isamu said, excitedly. "Sato, do you now see our power? This is Green Eleven's power! We will crush you and conquer the world with Mysterious X!" He then laughed, a shrilling laugh, with his team laughing with him. Isamu clenched his fists. "We've got to beat them here and now, or every single one of us here will be destroyed! I can't let that happen!" "I love that fire in your eyes, Sato. Brilliant. I will now issue you to a challenge. Fight me, Sato!" "Just what I want!" Preview of Episode 22 (Crown): The Treacherous Green Eleven I'm Isamu Sato, and the first half of the match has just started. And wow, what a game! Even though we have just begun, the first score has already been snatched by Green Eleven. Their captain is extremely powerful! We've got to do something! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! The Treacherous Green Eleven!